Oblivious
by cfhaunted
Summary: Kara walks in on Lena on what looks like a date. She leaves without letting Lena talk. -This was suppose to be a one-shot and the story grew on it's own-
1. Chapter 1

So I've been writing a couple fics recently and really started to get going with this one. Then the pictures from the new episode came out and I can't help believe that the woman in one of them in the background is someone Lena is on a date with. Kara is clearly upset about it, each picture with her in it with Lena having her arms crossed defensively.

Anyway, hope you enjoy.

* * *

It's a quiet night for once in the city and Supergirl is patrolling the air mindlessly. The last person she helps was a young boy whose ball was stuck on the roof, almost 2 hours ago. The sky was clear, and the air was cool breezing past her face, tossing her hair and cape behind her.  
Her friends were busy that night. Alex was out with Maggie, and Winn was out with his new girlfriend. James was busy trying to keep on top of things at Catco. Mon-el was the last person she wanted to see after their breakup.

She decided to see if Lena was still busy working too. When Kara was getting close she could hear the CEO laughing. Not being something she was use to hearing while the woman was in her office, she used her super hearing to see if there was someone else with her. Kara could feel her face becoming hot at the sound of another woman in the room. Then she heard Lena's heart rate increase. Before Kara realized she was coming up to Lcorps building, landing on Lena's office balcony. She could see the other woman sitting on the couch, her hand extended touching Leans arm. She could hear Lenas breath hitch when the woman moved her hand up closer to her shoulder.

The woman had dark hair with olive complexion, and dark brown eyes. She wore a scarlet red dress with a plunging neck line, hemmed off below the knee.  
"I hope you're enjoying yourself so far, Ms. Luthor. If you would accompany, I have something planned for this evening I think you would enjoy."

Kara abruptly knocked on the glass door startling Lena to look over, who instantly had a warm smile on her face realizing who it was before getting up to open the door for Supergirl. The other woman giving Supergirl a glare, clearly not pleased with being interrupted, she adjusts herself on the couch to appear more interested in the glass of wine she picks off the table.

"Supergirl, what a pleasant surprise! To what do I owe the pleasure?" Lena opens the door letting Kara inside, her smile now spreading across her face reaching her eyes, along with a subtle blush upon her cheeks.

Kara tenaciously walked into the office with a stern look arms crossed, stared down at the woman that was just touching Lena. "I was in the area and wanted to stop by to see you." She watches with dark eyes as the woman looks up from her drink with a sharp glare seemly to size up Kara. Then Kara turns around to face Lena, placing herself directly between the two women. "I see that you are busy, so I'll leave you alone."

Lena clearly worried about Supergirls statement tries to speak to her. Kara walks towards the balcony flying off before leaving time for a response from her.

* * *

"Alex, It seems like a date to me." Kara states in a huff while readjusting the blanket before covering her face.

"Kara, whats the big deal? Who has a date in their office? That seems more like it could be an informal business meeting."

"Who has a meeting at 7 at night Alex?" Maggie throws a pillow at her. "Why are you hiding your face Kara?"

"I feel like I walked in on something I shouldn't have. I could hear her heart rate increase, and the other woman was clearly upset I was there."

"Why are you listening to her heart rate Kara?" Maggie continues with her teasing. A playful smile on her lips. "It sounds more like you're jealous."

Kara face becoming more of a red color, her mouth open trying to deny the accusation. "No, no" She fidgets with her glasses, her mouth opening and closing a few times to find the words.

"Well you did say you knew she had someone else there before you even got there." Alex now chimed in with reason.

"I was only making sure she was ok!" Still trying to adamantly defend herself.

"You heard her laughing, and besides her windows being glass you could've just looked inside to see if she was ok without barging in." Her sister stated flatly. Maggie still had that mischievous grin on.

"Just admit it little Danvers, you like her. This will all be easier if you admit it to yourself."

* * *

PS. Looking for a beta reader. Haven't written full stories in awhile, and could really use the help with keeping the flow steady and characters inline. As well as someone to bounce ideas around with.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two!

Im really enjoying writing this, however I just took on a new project the past few weeks. Sorry I havent updated sooner.  
For anyone watching, I'm still working on this.

Thank you to the amazing beta reader, BiaZor-El for help with this one. It really helped me flesh out the chapter.

* * *

It's 4 days since Kara had stopped by Lena's office and left her without the chance to say anything. Since she interrupted what seemed like an intimate moment with Lena and a woman in her office, on her couch drinking wine. Trying to distract herself with work at Catco, she's still having a hard time keeping her mind off of the conversation she had with Alex and Maggie about it.

Receiving a text from the raven haired woman occupying her thoughts startles her, as she breaks the pencils she's using to go through her current article.

 _"_ _Hey, would you like to grab lunch with me today?"_

Of course she would love to go to lunch with her, but she quickly replies still sorting through her own feelings about the incident.

 _"I can't today. Snapper is breathing down my neck about getting this article finished by the end of the day. Sorry."  
_ She rubs her fingers in circles around her temples closing her eyes.

 _"_ _Don't worry about it. Maybe we can catch up for lunch another day."_ Relieved at the soft response, she lets out a sigh and relaxes.

Two days later.

 _"_ _Hey Kara, are you free for lunch? I found this new take out place and heard they have amazing potstickers."_

Oh Rao, not only is the genius woman offering to meet up for food but she's tempting me with my love for amazing potstickers.

 _"_ _I'm sorry Lena. Snapper has me running around trying to get an interview with the new celeb in town, find out if she's here for work or personal. Have to make sure to get the story before anyone else."_

 _"_ _If you want I'm sure I can give him a call to get you a personal interview? His assistant use to work for me."_

 _"_ _I don't want to abuse the privileged of being your friend. I can't always rely on you."_

Although this business is all about using the connections you have she doesn't want Lena to feel like she is using her for her position and connections.

The next day Lena shows up at Catco almost running into Kara as she steps off the elevator.

"Hi Kara! I figured I'd come to you." A brown bag in one hand, "I brought a small lunch since you seem to be rather busy this week." A hopeful smile across the beautiful womans lips. Kara feels the heat rising in her face while her heart beats erratically from unexpectedly running into the woman. Also surprised she didn't hear the woman coming to her office. With all the people running around and the noise, she always could hear Lena's distinct heartbeat.

"Oh my gosh, Lena! I'm sorry, I have to run and catch a source before they leave town!" Kara quickly makes an excuse before seeing Lenas face fall to disappointment.

"I should be free next week! I'll text you!" She jumps on the elevator before the doors close, trying to put distance between her and the woman. Shameful that she's been dodging Lena's invites all week.

* * *

It's been almost 2 weeks since she talked to Lena. As Kara, or as Supergirl. Kara has kept herself busy with work taking any jobs Snapper has to offer her, while also helping Cat on small tasks around the office. Anything to keep herself from having any down time to think about Lena.

During the time she spends as Supergirl saving the city, or just patrolling aimlessly, she finds herself avoiding the vicinity of the Lcorp building. Anything to stop the temptation of flying by, still too embarrassed about the last time they spoke, and now about how long it's been.

When she gets home, with nothing left to do for Catco or as Supergirl, she passes out.

"Kara, come to my office." With a stern tone Cat Grant walks by Karas desk, not slowing down to see the girls reaction. Kara quickly gets up to follow her boss, flustered by the sudden demand. Watching as the woman places her bag down abruptly and standing behind her desk.

"Please close the door behind you." She looks directly at the reporter, her sharp eyes seem as though some impending doom is about to be revealed.

"Y-Yes Ms. Grant." She stutters out before quickly returning to stand in front of one of the couches in the office, standing in a similar way to an attention to the army, cautious of sitting down as the powerful woman infant of her is still standing. She adjusts her glasses and her eyes flick away and back to Cats still nervous of this interaction. If it wasn't for the harsh tone in Cats voice to begin with, she wouldn't be so nervous.

Cat closes her eyes and lets out an audible sigh. "Take a seat Kara," while she does the same. Still on edge, Kara takes a seat.

"Kara you look terrible." That's one rude way to put it. Cat continues even as Kara's face show disbelief at the statement. Not that Cat has ever censored herself before.

"You look like you haven't had a good nights sleep in a long time." Concern showed behind the women eyes.

Kara sheepishly ducked her head, and went back to adjusting her glasses again. Gathering some courage borrowed from her Supergirl persona, she looked her straight in the eyes "Ms Grant I can assure you that I am fine."

An obvious eye roll featured on Cats face while she let out a teasing laugh. "No, I think not." Once again back to the serious crass tone. "You've messed up my coffee today. That's the second time this week."

"Why didn't you tell me Ms. Grant! I would've got it fixed right away." Her eyebrows up in surprise, her mouth open shocked the woman let this slide before.

"Kara, it's not your job to get me coffee anymore, even though I appreciate it." Back to the concern written all over her face. "I'm sending you home for the rest of the day, and tomorrow I'm forcing you in to a forced day off." Kara's eyebrows scrunched together unsure how to take this. "You're pushing yourself too hard lately, and Snapper is already aware of it. You'll have no problems from him."

Appreciating the womans interest in her wellbeing, having the day off is not something she wants right now. "Ms Grant please, I'm ok. I can definitely do better."

"This isn't up for discussion Kara, and it has nothing to do with you being better. This is about you taking care of yourself." Her compassion now showing. She stares into the younger woman eyes. "Go home, Kara. Before I make it a day without pay." Relaxing back into her office chair she waves her hand in Kara's direction indicating the end of this conversation.

Kara still shocked by this, leaves the CEO's office to go gather her things and leave for the day.

"Thank you, Ms Grant."

She was going to have to do something about this sooner rather than later. Pulling out her phone she texts Maggie.

 _"_ _I need some advice, would you mind meeting up with me?"_

 _"_ _Sure little Danvers. I'm over at the dive bar if you want to stop by now."_

 _"_ _It seems kind of early to be at the bar. I'll be there in 15mins."_

 _"_ _I had some business to take care of. :)"_

* * *

Maggie is at the bar playing pool with one of the other patrons when Kara arrives. Waving to Kara she motions that she'll be over when she's done playing her game.

Sitting down at the bar Mon-el places a glass of her usual over ice. "You're not looking like your normal sunshine Kara Danvers self. Want to talk about what ever is bothering you?"

Biting on her lip she thinks about it for a moment before deciding better of it, not wanting it to somehow turn into an argument. "No thanks, I'm just waiting for Maggie."

"OK, suit yourself." He wipes the counter down, shrugs and walks away tending to other customers.

"YES! You owe me $20! Pay up!" Kara turns around to see Maggie receiving money from the guy she was just playing with before walking over to join her at the bar, a smile spread across her face showing her dimples. Throwing her arm around Kara's shoulders, "Little Danvers! First drink on me tonight!" she slaps the $20 bill down on the counter. Pointing her thumb behind her "That guy beat me last week, now I'm back on top in this place."

"Congrats Maggie, but I already have my club soda." Lifting up the glass in front of her tilting towards her friend.

"So what was it you needed help with?" Readjusting herself on the bar stool, giving her full attention.

"It's what you were talking about before." Fidgeting with her glasses, glancing out of the corner of her eyes, a slight blush crossing her cheeks. "With Lena." Picking up her glass, now swirling her soda around in it. "I've been avoiding her all week."

A knowing smile forming on the detective. She places a hand on Kara's arm to calm her friend and get her to put the glass down, letting her friend continue.

"Every time she tries to hang out with me, I make up some excuse as to why I can't. I can only think of so many excuses as to why I can't see her. I can't keep using some big story that I have to work on for Snapper before she insists that I take her up on her offer to use some great connection she has. Honestly I'm starting to feel bad for not seeing my friend. She probably thinks I don't even want to be her friend anymore!" Throwing her arms up in the air before settling her head in her hands. "I just don't know what to do."

She raises her hand to call Mon-el over. "Can we get a shot of that rum that can get Kara drunk, and a shot of regular rum for me?"

"Coming right up!" Pulling out two glasses and two different bottles of liquor he quickly pours the drinks and places them in front of the women. "Don't ask for another for this one," He nods in Kara's direction. "I think one is plenty." He smiles before leaving them.

After he's out of hearing range she turns her attention back to her friend. "Well Little Danvers, I think you need to sort through your own feelings towards her before you see her. You obviously feel something, otherwise you wouldn't have gotten so jealous."

"I've never thought of her in that way before." Pensively, she picks up the drink Maggie bought her.

The detective picks up her drink and downs it. "You just flirt with everyone then?"

"I do not!" She downs her shot, before becoming defensive after the detectives statement.

"Calm down, I know you don't." Putting her hands up to defend herself. Shrugging her shoulders, "That's my point. From the few times I've seen you with her, the two of you are almost always flirting."

"I suppose I have a lot to think about. I don't want to keep avoiding her."

* * *

Once Kara gets home, she tries to relax thinking maybe Ms. Grant is right. She has been pushing herself to not dwell on Lena. Finally admitting to herself that overworking didn't really help her keep her focus off the woman. If anyone else asked, she would try to deny it. A hot showered seemed like a good idea to unwind, maybe help loosen up the tension she had.

Dressed in pajamas and toweling off her hair, she thinks about flying around the city for fun even though there is no threat or crime going on. She decides against it because of where she ended up last time without having a destination in mind. Now her mind is back to Lena.

She takes a seat on her couch turning on the tv. Admitting that she's been thinking about Lena is one thing. It doesn't mean she still isn't going to try to avoid it. Flicking through the channels she ends up on a cooking show. It doesn't take long before she's thinking about what she wants to eat now. Picking up her phone she dials Alex.

"Hey Kara, everything alright?" Slightly distracted, but still concerned.

"Yeah everything fine. Cat sent me home early for the day so I wanted to know if you would get dinner with me?"

"Why did she send you home early?" The tone now focused and worried.

Shoot, I let that one slip, "She told me I was overworked and looked like I needed a break. No big deal."

Kara could hear her let out a breath, "Ok, well I'm in the middle of working on some tests at the DEO right now. I can't really pull myself away."

"I'll just talk to you later then." She hangs up the phone dejectedly. Thinking of her other options, she decides not to call Winn because if Alex was working on something he was probably helping in some way. James was at Catco when she left, sure he would still be there.

Without many other options she gets dressed and goes out, deciding to find something to eat.


End file.
